


Completely Screwed (In the Clean Way)

by soangelodrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarry soulmate, M/M, soulmate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soangelodrarry/pseuds/soangelodrarry
Summary: On the night of his 17th birthday, Harry Potter receives two names, one on each wrist. One name is his worst enemy's, the other is his soulmate's. The difficult part of this is usually figuring out which is which, but when Harry's names are the same, Harry has no idea what to do. Oh, and there's the whole Voldemort thing.





	

It was common knowledge that on the night of any witch's or wizard's seventeenth birthday, they received two names on both wrists. One was their worst enemy's, the other was their soulmate's. The difficult part of this, was figuring out who was who.

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), Harry was escaping Voldemort on the night of his seventeenth birthday, so he wasn't exactly able to look at the names. In fact, he didn't look at the names until weeks had passed, as he had completely forgotten they existed. Moody's death and George's lost ear were too distracting, and he wasn't used to these magic things anyway. It wasn't till Ron had asked, "What name's do you have?" that he remembered.

Immediately he thought of Ginny, as she would probably be on one wrist, Voldemort, or maybe even Malfoy, on the other.

Raising one sleeve, he spotted Malfoy's name, printed in blocky letters. "I guess Malfoy's my worst enemy," he said to the red head.

Ron laughed, "I'm not surprised."

Harry quickly pulled up his sleeve, waiting to see Ginny's name. "No," he muttered to himself, seeing the name on his wrist.

The ginger leaned over, trying to see what was on Harry's wrist, "What? I don't mind if it's my sister's... that much."

The brunet felt faint, this wasn't supposed to be possible, "This isn't possible," he whimpered.

"What isn't possible?"

Harry looked back down at the name on his wrist, hoping it somehow magically changed; nope, still there. Harry quickly tugged down his sleeve, nearly tearing it in the process.

Ron grabbed his arm, and as much as Harry struggled, Ron over powered him. "I hope you know that if I hadn't just been at my uncle's and aunt's house, I would have won!"

"That doesn't make me feel better," responded Ron, before pushing up his sleeve. Ron jumped back in surprise, "No," he whispered, "That's not possible."

"I know!" cried Harry, "What do I do?!"

Ron looked up at his friend, "Hermione?"

"No!" Harry screeched, "I don't want anyone else to know!"

"What do we do then?" Ron questioned.

"I have no idea."

/*/*/*/*/*

"Is this him? Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her son. Harry looked up at the blond, challenging him with his eyes, tell them, he urged, just fucking tell them.

The Slytherin looked down at Harry, anxious, "I don't... I can't tell," Malfoy scratched his wrist, both of them, and one sleeve pushed up, Harry was barely able to suppress his shock when he saw his own name there.

He didn't know why he was shocked, after all, he had Malfoy's name too. "Please Draco... Please tell me it's him." Lucius pleaded, "We can't call the Dark Lord, unless it's him!"

Malfoy's pale face turned even paler, and his eyes were red and puffy. "I'm sorry, I just don't know..."

Still looking defiantly at the Malfoy's, he heard the elder male Malfoy say, "Move closer, look closer. Please Draco, imagine the reward if it's him-"

Greymark interrupted, "Remember who found him, Lucius!"

Malfoy Sr waved a hand dismissively, "Of course," he then pushed his son forwards, "Look closer, my son."

Suddenly Malfoy's face was right there, right in front of him, observing every puffy detail of Harry's face and body. The Gryffindor could tell other boy knew who he was, and wasn't completely confident that Malfoy wouldn't turn him in.

Then, an idea hit him. Malfoy was observing him, including his wrists, so he casually tugged up both sleeves. The Slytherin gasped sharply, before looking down at his own wrists.

"No..." Malfoy turned to his parents, "I can't tell... but... I don't think it's him."

Suddenly Bellatrix appeared, her hair mad and wild, "Is that Potter!?" she screeched.

"We don't know," the female Malfoy said to her sister, "Draco can't tell."

The insane woman rushed over to her nephew, "Darling," she whispered, "Are you suurre you can't tell?"

Malfoy's posture turned rigid, "I'm sure Aunt Bella."

Suddenly, the crazy haired woman cackled, "Why look! It's Potter's mudblood!" Both Malfoy's turned to Hermione, who kneeled defiantly strong.

"It is..." Lucius muttered, "I saw it's picture in the daily prophet!"

Bellatrix skipped over to Ron and slowly rubbed a hand on his shoulder. Hermione growled softly. "And the blood traitor," cackled Bellatrix, she then skipped over to Harry, "So this must... be Potter! What happened to his face?"

"Stinging charm," Narcissa answered, before being interrupted by her sister;

"We must call him!" She shouted, "We must call the Dark Lord!"

Harry saw Malfoy flinch, however subtle it was. No one else saw Malfoy flinch, but then again, no one knew Malfoy like Harry did. Over the years, Harry observed and noted down every detail about the other boy. It was only natural, as Malfoy was his worst enemy (The name on his wrist quite obviously proved), know thy enemy after all.

Suddenly Harry and Ron were being forced down some stairs (Harry had been too busy looking at the blond to pay attention to what was happening). "TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Ron screamed, Hermione's name blatantly visible as he reached out and struggled, "PLEASE! NO!"

The two boys were pushed into a dungeon, and Ron continued to bang on the cage doors, "HERMIONE!" he screamed, "NO! HERMIONE!"

Now Harry was paying attention, as he could hear his best friend's screams echoing from upstairs. "Harry?" a whimsical voice asked, "Ron?"

"Luna!"

"How did you get here?" she asked softly.

At the same time, Harry asked, "Who else is here?"

Before either could reply, Malfoy appeared at the dungeon door. "Potter?" he questioned softly.

"Malfoy," breathed Harry, rushing to the door.

Ron continued screaming up to Hermione, ignoring the blond, "Shut up Weasley, or they're going to come down here!"

As if summoned, Peter Pettigrew's heavy shape appeared from the shadows, "Wha?"

There was no where for Malfoy to hide, "Die Potter!" he yelled, trying to cover up why he was down here.

The Rat looked between the two boys, "Wha's going on here?"

"Nothing!" snarked Malfoy, "Scum."

Harry tried a different approach, "You were friends with my Father," said the Gryffindor, "Please... help us!"

"I... I... can't" stammered Pettigrew.

"Because of you, he's dead! You have to help us!" he whisper shouted.

"I... I.. Fine," Pettigrew whimpered. Suddenly the fat man's silver hand seemingly came alive. "Ah... AHHHHH!" The hand tightened around Pettigrew's throat, "H... he-" suddenly his voice cut off, and the silver hand dropped, along the Pettigrew.

"Harry?" Whimpered Malfoy. Harry reached out and gripped the other boy's hand.

"Why did you come down here?" He asked, as much as Harry wanted to comfort the Slytherin, to maybe even hug him, they didn't have much time.

The blond snapped himself back to calm, although Harry could tell he was still panicking, "I have your wands," he gave the collection of wands to him, "I'm going to shut down the wards in five minutes, after I let you go, and I'll call dobby to get you out of here," Harry found himself stroking the back of Malfoy's hand with his thumb, "That's all I can do, I'm sorry."

Harry forced himself into business mode, "Thank you." He hits Ron in the shoulder, "Malfoy brought us our wands. Mate!"

Ron stopped screaming, "Our wands? Are you sure they're safe?" Harry then looked at his wrists, and Ron nodded, "Oh." The ginger grabbed his wand, and then Luna grabbed one as well.

"Lets go," said Malfoy softly, "We have to go now," He unlocked the dungeon door quickly. The others rushed up the stairs, particularly Ron who bolted as fast as possible. After all, it was his soulmate who was being tortured.

Harry stayed behind with Malfoy, "Thank you," he breathed, "Come with us."

Malfoy looked up at him, eyes puffy again, "I can't, I'm sorry."

"I know," Harry pulled up Malfoy's sleeves, confirming the two names written there, his, "I just wish you could."

The two boys were still holding hands, "That would be nice wouldn't it," sighed the blond.

Suddenly Harry can't resist anymore, and he practically lunged forwards. Pressing his lips harshly against the other boys, Harry was filled fire. Their tongues were mashed together, their bony bodies rubbed uncomfortably. They didn't care though, they didn't care at all. The Gryffindor pressed the other boy against the wall, and it's all fire.

All those years at Hogwarts, Harry hadn't imagined this at all (Liar, 3rd year and above), and it just felt so good. Harry wanted to never stop. Kissing Draco Malfoy for all eternity seemed like a good idea.

Then Harry was kissing air, "You need to go now," Malfoy murmured.

Harry backed up reluctantly, releasing the Slytherin, "I know." He didn't want to say goodbye, so he pressed his lips against Malfoy's again (Fire), and ran up the stairs to join the others.

The rest was a blur, until Bellatrix screamed, and threw that knife. Harry saw Malfoy, right before the world disappeared in a flash, saw him mouthing some thing, he just couldn't tell what it was.

And then Dobby, that stupid, self sacrificing elf.

He didn't know what to say.

So he didn't say anything.

He screamed.

Dobby

/*/*/*/*/*

The battle was beginning and Harry couldn't think of anyone but Malfoy. Was he okay? Every time he saw a flash of blond, Harry nearly screamed Malfoy's name.

"It's in the Room of Requirement!" Hermione had screamed, and they ran.

Suddenly Malfoy was there, "Potter," he said, warning in his voice. Crabbe and Goyle were screaming curses, and Malfoy was telling them to stop, screaming it.

And then there was fire, "BROOMS!" he screamed to Hermione and Ron (and Malfoy), hoping they could hear him. As they were flying out, Harry remembered Malfoy. His worst enemy. His soulmate. "WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" he yelled to his two best friends.

When he turned around he saw them, three of them, climbing desperately up a mountain of things. And then Crabbe fell, fell into the pit of fire. His screams quickly cut off by death. Malfoy kept climbing however. Harry rushed over, hoping Ron and Hermione were behind him, to rescue Goyle.

The hot fire licked at his ankles, and Harry felt he was close to being burned alive. Malfoy, he thought, I have to save Malfoy.

He then gripped the Blond's hand, tightly, as both hands were slippery with sweat. "Draco!" he screamed. Using strength he didn't know he had, he pulled Malfoy up onto his broom. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione and Ron grab Goyle.

Malfoy was holding him so tightly it hurt.

The fire roared at them, and Harry felt Malfoy shaking. The Gryffindor saw the diadem fall, and didn't even make a move to fetch it. He should have, that's what he needed to do. Without the diadem, they were lost, but all Harry could think was Malfoy. It was like a chant in his mind, and he couldn't get rid of it.

The fire was catching up, the heat was overwhelming. But there was the door, Harry could almost make it out perfectly. He zipped through it, Hermione, Ron and Goyle following right after. The fire was reaching out, reaching out for them. BAM! The door shut suddenly, cutting the fire off.

Goyle immediately ran, not even looking back for Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Malfoy, as his friend had just died. Harry grabbed both of Malfoy's hands.

"No."

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, "The diadem!?"

He let it drop, "Shit!"

"The diadem?" Malfoy inquired.

"It's a horcrux-"

"The fire would have destroyed it," replied Malfoy.

The Gryffindor girl turned to the Slytherin, "How do you know?"

"That wasn't a regular fire-"

"No shit," interrupted Ron.

Malfoy continued, "And I overheard a conversation."

The trio sighed collectively, "One more to go," Hermione said.

Malfoy turned to Harry, raising an eyebrow, "Only one?"

"That's what we were doing last year."

"Oh."

"Harry," Ron interrupted again, "I hate to break this up, but we have to fight."

"I'm coming with," said Malfoy, "I'm not going to be a coward anymore-"

"No!" Harry shouted, "You can't! Promise me."

Malfoy sneered, "And what's going to stop me, Potter?"

"Me."

"Why can't I fight!?"

"Cause-"

This time Hermione interrupted, "Protect the children, Malfoy. If you want to do something, protect the first and second years."

Malfoy nodded, determined, "Okay," he then leaned over to Harry's ear, "If you fucking die Potter," his breath tickled Harry's ear (Stop it Harry, there's a war going on, you're not allowed to be turned on), "I will kill you."

Harry laughed, the first time in quite a while, "Kay, I'll try not too," The blond's face was dirty and tear stained and sharp. Harry wanted to kiss him really badly. But Ron and Hermione were there. Luckily for him, Malfoy kissed him instead.

Had he been paying attention to anything other then Malfoy's lips against his, he would have heard Hermione gasp sharply, and Ron explaining to her that Malfoy was both his worst enemy and his soulmate. But he wasn't paying attention, because Malfoy's tongue was very distracting, because Malfoy's hands were in his hair, because Malfoy's slim body was pressed against his.

They broke away slowly, before leaning their heads together. Harry put his hands on Draco's neck, and Malfoy's hands clung desperately onto Harry's wrists. "You're not allowed to die either," he whispered to the blond.

"Kay, I'll try not too," replied the sarcastic blond, his voice soft. They kissed one last desperate time before separating. Neither one wanted to say goodbye, so they did nothing but stare at each other, before turning away and walking in opposite directions.

The Saviour.

The Death Eater.

Life really hated them.

/*/*/*/*/*

He thought he was ready to die.

But apparently he wasn't, because as he stared at the start of the forest, he couldn't move. The Gryffindor gripped the stone in his hand, and willed himself forwards. He needed to do this. One step at a time Harry. He could feel the grime on his face, he could feel all the deaths he caused. He could feel Fred, he could feel Remus, he could feel Tonks, and he could feel their orphan child.

He needed to move, because if he didn't, more people would die.

Suddenly, "Potter!" he turned around to see a blond haired blob running towards him screaming, "You bloody fucking idiot! You promised you wouldn't DIE!" It was Malfoy. "AND NOW YOU'RE WALKING TO YOUR FUCKING DEATH!"

"Draco. Calm. The. Fuck. Down."

Draco was in front of him now, pale face red with anger, "Don't you fucking tell me to calm down. And you're not allowed to call me Draco when YOU'RE WALKING TO YOUR DEATH!"

"Calm down, or we're going to get caught, and both get killed!"

"Oh. You're still not allowed to go be killed."

Harry reached for Draco's hands, but was swiftly denied, "I have to."

"Why?" cried Draco, his eyes beginning to become watery.

"Because Dumbledore said so, he said it has to be Voldemort," Draco flinched when Harry spoke the evil man's name.

"Dumbledore was a manipulative, prejudiced old man!"

"Prejudiced?" asked Harry, trying to distract from the current subject.

"Against Slytherins," Draco replied, "And don't change the subject!"

This time, Harry did grab Draco's hands, and he pulled the blond closer to him, "I'm so so sorry, but I have too."

"Let me come with you then!" The Slytherin cried, forgetting his house trait of self-preservation.

"No. I has to be just me and him." Harry realised he was crying, little puddles of salty water dripping down his face, cleaning away the dirt. Malfoy was crying too.

Harry didn't know when he started loving Malfoy, was it when he lied for Harry earlier that year? When they first kissed? Was it right now? Or was it way earlier, when he met the snarky, sarcastic git that was Malfoy? Malfoy had always been there, for better or for worse (usually for worse). When everyone else treated him like he was a fragile piece of glass, Malfoy had been there to insult him, to make him feel fire. Malfoy made him feel things no one else could. Harry hated Voldemort, but when Harry had hated Malfoy, it was with a hundred times more passion. Malfoy could get him so riled up, that he would shoot an unknown curse at him.

Malfoy also balanced him, Malfoy was the ice to his fire, the Slytherin to his Gryffindor, the calm to his storm.

Malfoy was his worst enemy. He had been since they were eleven years old.

But Malfoy was also his soulmate. And Harry found himself falling in love with the snobby bastard more every minute.

It also helped that he was hell of a good kisser.

Which is was they were doing right now. The kiss was more fiery and passionate and harsh then any of their other kisses, which is saying a lot because their other kisses had all been during life or death situations. The other time however, they somehow knew that they would get out alive, but this time they didn't know. In fact, Harry was almost positive that he wouldn't.

This was a goodbye kiss.

This was also a hello kiss.

Because if Harry survived, if they survived, then they would have a future together. Because they were soulmates. (And enemies.)

Their tearstained faces pressed against each other, lips frantic. Harry didn't say I love you, and neither did Draco. Somehow, it was communicated in the kiss.

Suddenly Harry turned away and ran into the woods, knowing that his soulmate wouldn't follow. He scratched at his wrist, loving and hating who's name was there.

He wasn't ready to die.

He was ready to live.

For Draco.

/*/*/*/*/*

"My son? My son... Draco... is he alive?"

"Yes..."

"DEAD!"

/*/*/*/*/*

Draco stared at the parade of Death Eaters, he stared at that oaf Hagrid. And he stared at the dead body of his soulmate. He knew that Harry was going to die, he knew there was no way he was going to survive. Yet, he had hoped, that somehow, by some miracle, Harry would survive.

He felt empty.

Life was empty without Harry. Life was empty with out the boy - man - he had hated for so long. The man he was now in love with - the man he loved.

Harry was dead.

Draco had always wanted Harry dead, or so he told himself. Since Harry had denied his hand, he thought of a thousand ways he could kill the Gryffindor. He never imagined him actually dead. Draco definitely didn't want Harry dead. He wanted Harry alive, kissing him.

He listened to the lies, he listened to the lies Voldemort told, "We caught him trying to RUN AWAY! Running away and leaving you to die! And now your precious saviour is dead!"

Harry Potter was dead.

He wanted to scream, he was so close to screaming. LIAR! But Neville beat him to it, well somewhat.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's dead!" Yes it does Neville, because now he doesn't have any soulmate, or enemy, he has no reason to live.

"Draco!" his father called, beckoning him over to the other side, the side that killed Harry. But it's his family. "Draco!" his father calls again, more insistently. What would happen if he stayed, if he refused to move? Doesn't matter, because Harry was dead. So he walked over, the walk of shame.

He stared at the body of his soulmate. He sees it twitch. Twitch? Harry was just pretending to be dead! He didn't know how it was possible, but Harry wasn't dead. And now Harry was out of Hagrid's arms, stumbling awkwardly. With out thinking, Draco bolted. Harry saw him now. "POTTER!" he screamed, before tossing his wand over.

"Draco!" he heard his parents calling after him, but he ignored it, because now everything was chaos, and Harry had his wand. Everyone was fighting, and fighting and curses were flying. Draco was wandless, standing in the middle of it. Suddenly Potter's groupie's one and two (Ron and Hermione) were on either side of him, protecting him.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"This is for Harry," muttered Hermione, "Not for you."

"We'll cover you until you reach the castle," Ron informed him, and together the three 7th years managed to reach the castle. He managed to spit out a quick thank you, before bolting to find the other Slytherins, who were protecting the children.

He trying really hard not to worry about Harry.

Harry would be fine. After all, he faced the Dark Lord - Voldemort - with no wand, and still managed to survive.

Stop worrying Draco.

He would be fine.

He always is.

/*/*/*/*/*

Harry had just killed Voldemort. He had just saved the wizarding world. He was ecstatic.

Where was Draco?

He searched over the crowds of people surrounding him, the crowds of people hugging him and slapping him on his back. Spotting the blond, watching the scene with a disinterested look on his face, he pushed his way through the crowd. He spotted Dean and Seamus kissing each other in congratulations along the way (fucking finally), and Ginny and Luna hugging. When he finally reached the Slytherin, he didn't know what to say.

"Congrats Potter," drawled Draco.

Harry was momentarily confused, "For what?"

Draco sighed in exasperation, "For killing the d- Vol... Voldemort."

"Oh yeah," was it bad that Harry wanted to kiss Draco in front of everyone?

"You seriously forgot?"

"No..." stammered Harry, before quickly changing the subject, "Can I kiss you?"

Draco blushed, it was adorable, "In front of everybody?"

"Yes? I mean if you don't want to-"

"I want to, just do you really want to be seen kissing a Death Eater?"

"Former Death Eater," corrected Harry.

"Still-"

"I don't want to be seen, not my kind of thing, but I do want to kiss you."

Malfoy looked at him, laughter in his depressed eyes, "Note to self:" he murmured, "Harry Potter doesn't have a public kink-" he was cut off by Harry's lips.

Needless to say, no one was really surprised that the two were making out. In fact, Harry thought he heard Mcgnagall say to Madame Hooch that she owed her 5 galleons. The two even received some highly inappropriate whistles. The couple responded together, as they both stuck out their arm, a certain finger sticking up.

/*/*/*/*/*

They didn't have a happy ending however, they had a life ending.

Almost every night, they both had nightmares, but they would always be there to comfort the other.

Draco's gift from the war was anxiety, which was slowly being healed. Harry received PTSD, and too much attention, which he despised. They were always there for each other however, Harry would be there to rub Draco's back when his anxiety was particularly bad. Draco would be there to calm Harry down during an attack, or to help his escape a crowd of fans.

Sometimes, the couple received hate mail, for being gay, or for Draco being a Death Eater. But they also got letters from kids, young lgbtq kids who called them inspirations and thanked them. Those cards always made them feel good.

Contrary to what most thought Harry would become, Harry became a teacher, taking Madame Hooch's job as flying instructor. He loved the job, although sometimes kids could be quite annoying. Draco became a healer, putting his potion skills to use. He had always been better at healing rather then torturing, much to Voldemort's distress.

They didn't live a perfect life, but they lived a happy one.

And as they were also enemies, according to the letter's on each of their wrists, they fought, they fought hard and strong (much like the make up sex after). But as they were soulmates too, they always made up.

When they were ready, they adopted Teddy, Adromea coming over often to visit. And even later, when they were ready again, they adopted a baby girl, Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter. It was a long name, but their strong feisty girl could handle it.

And now they were here, nineteen years later, on platform 9 3/4.

"Do you have all your stuff?" Harry asked, for what seemed to be the billionth time.

"Yes, it's on the train. Papa, stop worrying," Sighed the young girl.

"Yeah Papa," mocked Draco, "Stop worrying."

Harry hit his husband, "Say's you! You were the one crying this morning because she was leavin-"

"SHH!" The former Slytherin shushed, putting a hand over Harry's mouth, "Never happened."

The former Gryffindor bit his husbands hand, "Don't be like your dad, Lily, he's a liar."

"No," corrected Draco, "I'm a Slytherin."

"Speaking of Slytherin," Harry knelt down next to his daughter, "It doesn't matter what house you get into, because we'll love you matter what. We love you're Hufflepuff brother don't we?"

"I wasn't worried about that," Lily said at the same time as her dad asked;

"Where is Teddy anyway?"

"He's making out with his girlfriend," Rose Weasley, Hermione and Ron's daughter said as the family approached.

Immediately, Hermione and Draco started some educated and intelligent conversation while Ron and Harry shook their heads at each other, exasperated. "Hey, mate," Ron said to him, "Can't believe they're leaving us," he indicated to Rose and Lily, who were having a conversation of their own.

"Our flowers are leaving us," Hermione sighed, she and Draco joining their conversation. The train whistled, and the new 1st years turned to their parents. Harry felt his eyes getting watery, although he'd never admit it.

Lily ran over and hugged her dad and her papa, "Bye, my flower," Draco whispered to his daughter, "Don't get caught when you break the rules." Harry slapped his husband, who then turned to him sharply, "You got into trouble all the time!"

"Fine," sighed Harry, defeated. "I love you, my dear, and I'll see you at school." Harry honestly didn't know why he was getting so emotional, as he would be teaching his daughter this year, and Draco lived at the castle with him most of the time.

"See you Papa," she said, kissing Harry on the cheek, "See you Dad," She then kissed Draco on the cheek, "I love you too," The family hugged, before Lily ran to catch up with Rose, who was entering the train.

"See you at school, Dad, Papa," said Teddy, who appeared out of know where, his hair shockingly purple. He hugged each of them before running to get on the train with his girlfriend.

"See you Teddy," They both chimed.

"Are you crying?" Inquired Draco, looking into Harry's water eyes, "Because if you are, then we're even and you can forget about this morning!"

"Fine," contented Harry, before kissing his husband quickly. The two couples waved goodbye to the train, and saw their children waving right back.

"When did they get so old?" Hermione sighed, "Time flies."

"Shh," Draco said, "If they're old that means I'm old!" He tugged on Harry's sleeve, "Quick, Harry, check me for wrinkles!"

Harry kissed Draco on the nose, "Not a wrinkle in sight." Ron and Hermione chuckled, used to their odd little interactions.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love me too," Draco replied.

Harry and Draco then gripped hands, the names on their wrists blocky and bold. Soulmates. Enemies. Whatever you wanted to call them, they were destined for each other.

Harry's scar hadn't hurt in years.

All was well.

/*/*/*/*/*

So thats my soulmate story, i hope you had fun reading it  
Please comment what you thought and if you have any suggestions please tell me  
❤  
Me


End file.
